One Last Adventure
by yhim817
Summary: "Why do I need to see the world when I have you by my side?" Captain Swan one-shot. Brace yourself for feels.


A/N: So, not only should I be working on internship stuff, but I also have a massive chapter for A Different Life that I'm currently editing and should finish so I can post. But this came out instead...I sincerely hope you lovely people enjoy it :) Please leave a review? It's kind of a life-source for me...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...in this fic or in real life :P

* * *

"Come on, lass. Let's just pick up everything and go. We'll go in the middle of the night. Slip past the guards. We'll set sail and no one will know we're missing until we're _at least_ a league away,"

Emma looked up from the storybook. She had been reading over her and Killian's story again. It didn't matter how many years had passed, part of her still couldn't believe their story had made it in there.

Killian was leaning against a pillar, staring out at the sea. Emma watched as the wind coming into the room tossed his hair around a little. She vaguely thought it was unfair how black his hair had remained.

"The _Jolly_ is still the fastest ship in the kingdom. If they decided to come after us, we could easily outrun them," Killian continued.

Emma rolled her eyes at his idea, brushing a gray strand behind her ear. "You know we can't. Liam's throwing a feast for Gerald's 21st birthday in three months. I have to help him plan that,"

Killian grumbled as he walked towards the open window with a small skip in his step. "He's nearly fifty and has his own wife. He can plan this on his own."

"But he's your son and he comes up with the craziest ideas that not even Lara can talk him out of," Emma reached for her cane and slowly stood up from her chair. She could feel her bones protesting, but Emma finally made it to the window to stand next to Killian. "Besides, it's fun watching Liam and Lara interact," the wind continued blowing. Emma should've thought to wrap her shawl around her before coming. But she was already standing. There was no way she was going back for it now.

Killian grinned. "Remind you of us?"

Emma smiled, "He is your son,"

"Thank the gods she didn't end up related to one of us," Killian added.

Emma laughed, but it turned into a cough. She was able to catch her breath though. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she ignored the concerned look Killian was giving her and continued talking. "Did you know he wanted to plan a sort of capture the flag game? But instead of using a flag, he wanted to use an actual person,"

Killian laughed, tiny wrinkles forming at the corner of his mouth. "There's always been a bit of pirate in all our children, hasn't there?"

Emma smiled up at him. "Only because their father was the notorious Captain Hook,"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that if you had grown-up in the Enchanted Forest, you somehow would've joined my crew and become a pirate yourself,"

"Maybe. But I'm perfectly okay with only being married to one,"

"Speaking of pirates, this one has been land locked for too long. Why don't you say we set sail?" Killian asked again, waggling his eyebrows.

"Killian, I don't know…" Emma said, turned around to look at the sea in front of her.

"Come on, love. What's holding you back?" Killian took a few steps towards her.

"Our children…"

"Are grown and have families of their own. Our youngest grandchild is about to turn 21 and we already have several great-grandchildren,"

Emma pursed her lips. "I wouldn't be abandoning them?" she asked softly.

"Of course not. They know it's about time you had another adventure,"

Emma sighed, closing her eyes again. She waited for Killian to come closer, to place his hand on her shoulder. But he never did. "What if I'm too tired?" she finally said.

"That's the whole point, love. Setting sail to finally get some rest,"

Emma opened her eyes to look at the sea again.

"I could finally take you to all of those realms we never had time to look at. We might even discover a few new ones, perhaps,"

"I don't think there'd be enough magic beans," Emma teased softly.

"You know perfectly well we aren't going to need those beans this time,"

Emma sighed again, turning her gaze to Killian. "I don't know," she said softly.

"Let me show you all the magnificent places I've been able to see,"

"You know I've never cared about exploring new places or going on adventure after adventure. I never had to have those things because you were with me,"

"Which is exactly why it's time for you to set sail,"

"Come on, Mom. You're going to catch a chill,"

Emma looked up to see Henry wrapping her shawl around her shoulders.

Liam had joined him, pulling Emma's frail hands into his own. "You're hands are freezing. Why did you get up to the window?" he asked as he and Henry led her back to her chair.

Emma frowned, turning to look back at Killian. But he wasn't there.

"You were talking to someone, weren't you Mom?" Maya asked as soon as Emma had been seated.

Emma turned her attention back to her three children. She nodded. "It was just a ghost," she said softly, fingering the picture of her and Killian dancing in the storybook.

Henry was wrapping another blanket around Emma's shoulders. "Liam, close the window. The wind's too chilly for her,"

Liam nodded, already halfway to the window.

"Don't. I miss his smell. The sea air is the closest thing to it," Emma called out before it could be closed.

Liam looked to his brother and Henry just gave a small nod.

"Do you need us to get you anything?" Maya asked, brushing back some of Emma's hair.

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm just tired," she breathed.

Liam pursed his lips. "You know you don't have to help with this feast. Lara and I have it under control,"

"You do?" Emma asked, opening her eyes.

Henry smiled. "I can completely confirm this. They're even planning a sailing race out on the lake," he paused for a moment. "Killian would've loved that,"

Emma smiled back. "Especially if they changed it to be out on the ocean,"

Maya laughed. "Except Dad would either let out his pirate side and try to capture the other ship or keep sailing to the end of the realm,"

Emma laughed softly with them. That did sound like Killian.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?" Liam asked, grabbing one of her hands and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma looked around at her three children. She gently stroked Maya's face, squeezed Liam's hand and smiled at Henry. "I need to start packing,"

Henry frowned. "Packing? Why? Where are you going?"

"It's time for me to set sail again,"

There were suddenly tears in their eyes. Maya covered her mouth and took a deep breath. "You're ready?" Liam asked.

Emma nodded. "I think I've always been ready. I just wanted to make sure everyone else was,"

"I think we'll be okay," Henry said.

Emma smiled. "I know,

"We're going to miss you," Maya said in a shaky voice.

"But not too much," Emma grinned a little. She took a deep breath. "I'll tell Killian everyone says hello,"

Henry pursed his lips, unable to stop a single tear from falling.

"I love you, Henry," Emma motioned for him to come closer and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Maya," she repeated the kiss for her. "I love you, Liam," she pressed her last kiss to Liam's forehead.

Emma looked at her children once more. Henry, with so much of Neal in him, but her fierce spirit as well. Maya, her father's dark hair and blue eyes, but Emma's chin that she got from Charming. Liam, practically a male version of Emma, but his character was exactly like Killian's. She couldn't believe how incredible her life had turned out. She closed her eyes. "I need to rest first,"

"You're going to have a great adventure," Liam said.

Emma could hear their footsteps slowly leaving her room. She smiled, whispering, "I know,"

When she opened her eyes again, it felt as if she had just blinked. Except she was now on a ship. The _Jolly Roger_ to be exact.

Emma started walking around, realizing that she didn't have her cane. But she also realized that she didn't need it. She couldn't tell where they were. They had to be somewhere out in the middle of the sea, for she couldn't see any land around. But she also couldn't see the line in the horizon dividing the sky from the sea.

The wind blew her hair. Emma had to constantly tuck blonde strands behind her ears with her now agile fingers. The smell of the air was so familiar. Sea air mixed with rum and the tiniest hint of leather.

"Well, look who finally decided to come aboard. About time too. I've been waiting for you so we can finally move,"

Emma turned around and saw Killian Jones standing at the helm. She easily climbed the stairs leading to it until she was face to face with him. "I'm sure I was worth the wait," she teased.

Killian grinned, bringing two hands up to her cup her face. "Of course you are, Swan," he kissed her.

As he pulled back, Emma pulled him in for more. He didn't protest, allowing the kiss to deepen and thoroughly enjoying it.

"I missed you," she whispered when they finally broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"And I you," he whispered back.

Emma grinned, kissing against his smile.

Killian finally pulled away. "Where shall we go to first?" he asked, already starting to steer the ship with no particular direction in mind.

"What do we have time for?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We have all the time in the world for all of them,"

Emma kissed his cheek. "Then I don't care. As long as you're with me, Killian Jones, I don't care where we go,"


End file.
